Unexpected
by VulcanGirl17
Summary: basically Spock's gonna be a daddy and eveyone's happy. Need i say more? I own nothing. Except for Bella. Don't sue my ass for copyright infringement.


I'm so bored, Bella thought as she sat at her console. At times, the Enterprise was a beehive of activity, but not today. Nothing exciting or even remotely interesting had happened in days. As a result she had spent the last three hours sitting at her console, reading a book.

"Bella." Said Kirk, leaning back in his command chair. "Any incoming transmissions?"

She sighed and swiveled in her chair. "For the last time, no!" she said. "I'm trying to read. You don't need to check in every ten minutes."

He grinned. "Fine." He frowned however, staring at her. "Have you gained weight?" he blurted.

She raised both her eyebrows. "What?" she demanded.

His eyes widened and he backtracked slightly. "I'm sure it's nothing." He mumbled.

"Damn right it's nothing!" she said. By this time everyone on the bridge was staring at them, heads swiveled back and forth like they were watching a tennis rally. "Do I look like I've gained weight?" she asked, annoyed.

Kirk shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, your uniform looks kind weird and tight." He said miserably.

She glared at him and said "You know what? I'm late for my routine check-up in sickbay." She turned and stalked off the bridge.

* * * * * *

Bella arrived in sickbay still fuming. "Let me guess," Said McCoy, "Jim?"

She shrugged. "The one and only." She replied.

He chuckled. "Come and hop up on the examination table." He said. She sat down on the hard slab of metal, swung her legs up and lay down. He began scanning. Almost at once his good-natured smile changed to a disbelieving look. He shook his head and scanned again. Same results. "There must be something wrong with the scanner." He said.

"Are you sure it's calibrated for Vulcan's?" She joked.

He nodded absent-mindedly as he made the necessary adjustments. "There." He said, closing the panel. He resumed scanning. His look of disbelief deepened.

"What is it?" Bella asked, sitting up.

"Bella." He said. "Bella you're…" She leaned closer wanting to hear. "Pregnant." He finished.

* * * * *

Spock made his way to sickbay as fast as he could without running. Something was going on; he could tell. All he knew was that it had something to do with Bella. McCoy had sounded dazed when he'd called Spock to sickbay. He wouldn't say why, only that Spock had to get down to sickbay as fast as he could. Spock reached the door to sickbay, took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. Bella sat on one of the chairs against the wall.

She smiled. "Hi." She said.

"Hello." He replied, relieved that she wasn't hurt.

"Have a seat, Spock." Said McCoy, nodded to one of the remaining chairs. Spock sat down, but not before glancing at Bella, puzzled. She seemed very happy, almost to the point of euphoria. What could this be about? McCoy took a deep breath. "Today, when Bella came down here for her regular checkup, we discovered some…interesting news."

Spock looked from Bella to McCoy and back again, obviously confused. "I do not understand." He said.

Bella smiled. "Spock." She said. "Spock, you're going to be a daddy." There was silence as her words seemed to reverberate around the room.

Spock seemed to be on the verge of smiling, when he pulled himself together. "That is very good news." He said calmly. She laughed, tears rolling down her face and threw her arms around him. McCoy smiled and stood up. This wouldn't stay a secret, he knew. Only two things travelled faster that light; starships and gossip.

The doors to sickbay slid open and Kirk walked in. "Hey bones." He said. "I was just wondering where my science and communications officers went." He stopped and watched the odd scene; Bella was in turn crying and laughing and Spock seemed on the verge of both. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Bella just found out some very good news." McCoy answered.

He was met with a blank look. "Good news?" asked Kirk.

"There'll be an extra Vulcan running around soon." Said McCoy. Blank stare. "Dammit Jim! Do I have to draw it out for you?" he snapped. "Bella's pregnant!"

Kirk's eyes widened. "No way!" he said.

"Yep." Said McCoy, leaning back against the door way.

Kirk grinned. "I guess the next few months are going to be interesting." He said.

"Don't you know it." Said McCoy.


End file.
